All I Ask Is For A Simple, Normal Life!
by elixluna
Summary: Simplicity. That's all she ever wanted. But with a childhood like hers its hard to come by. At least now, attending Fairy Tail Academy she can get a second chance. Juvia Lockser now has an opportunity to make friends, fall in love, and have a somewhat planned future ahead of her. Wait a minuet, what's with all these crazy weird people? Why are there so many fights? eventual gruvia
1. Chapter 1

I'm bored and don't want to sleep so have a very random Juvia story that can be a prologue to a story.

Oh and this is AU. And it may also contain a lot of misinformation. But you know... its 3 in the morning so i could be excused for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

- Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. -

Life wasn't fair. At least for her it wasn't. Especially if she has to put up with all the crap her adoptive mother puts her through. It's not her fault that her blood parents didn't want her. It's not her fault she was born with an interesting shade of blue hair. It's not her fault she can't do anything right. And it's also not her fault that she prefers fantasy over reality.

Juvia Lockser has lived seventeen crappy years with more crappy years to come. She spent the first decade of her life in an orphanage where she met and befriended only one person. She now see's that person as her brother. But when he turned fourteen and she still being ten, he got adopted by an old couple who were seeking a grandson to pass on their family fortune. They did not want a child as young as Juvia. So no matter how much she and her brother pleaded for a double adoption, it was not going to happen. And so Juvia was left behind in the orphanage where she will spend two years alone with the constant bullying and teasing from the other kids. By her twelfth birthday she was transferred into foster care. There she went to many foster families and not one willing to keep her since they did not want a teenager who spoke third person. Luckily (not really), her seventh foster parents decided to adopt her. They signed all the necessary paperwork and passed the background check. Once all that was done Juvia was able to live with her new family.

The first few months were going great for Juvia. They had her signed up in one of the best schools in the city, they helped her with her homework, and treated her like she was of their own blood. Juvia thought that she was finally going to be able to live a normal life.

But all good things must come to an end. And for Juvia it was all too soon.

After the monthly check ups from the foster facility stopped, as they deemed Juvia to be placed in a loving family, all pretense of the perfect family was gone. Juvia had to find out the hard way that money is everything, and as long as they kept Juvia, money will be easy to come by for them.

Juvia was told very bluntly that the only reason she was accepted into their home was because they needed the money and she was the answer to their problems. Why did they need the money? Well the answer soon became obvious to Juvia.

It turns out that the couple had a gambling problem and they didn't have the best of luck when it came to wining. So they decided to win by other means; cheating. They got away with their strategy plenty of times. But one could only get away with cheating for so long. They grew arrogant in one of their outings. They challenged anyone who dared to play against them and among one of those many challengers was the very owner of the makeshift casino himself. He played against them. Their game went on for a while and it was clear who the victor was. As the final cards were being handed out both the couple and the owner went all in. As they revealed their cards to each other the victory went to the couple. But it was short lived as security checked them and found cards on them. The couple tried to make a run for it but did not make it far. They were escorted to a private room where they were asked to return all the money they had won by cheating. It was obvious to everyone in the room that they no longer had that money. Which turns out that the owner was expecting that to be that case. He gave them an option, either work for him in his business, which had nothing to do with gambling, or pay off all the money they won with an extra sixty percent for the inconvenience they had caused. Option two was chosen.

And so, for the next four years Juvia was living her life in her own personal hell. She was forced to help out in any way she could to pay the debt. She had no choice on the matter so she resorted to stealing, pickpocketing, and participating in illegal gambling. And no, not the casino kind of gambling but the betting on people's lives gambling. That gambling consisted of underground fights where she had somehow gained the reputation of The Gloomy Woman. She never smiled and always remained stoic throughout her fights. She also had a very depressing aurora. Juvia did not care much about the name. She didn't really care much about anything anymore. She had resigned herself to this life.

In the summer of her soon to be senior year they were able to pay off the debt completely. But the owner did not want to let them go. He saw that he was making a lot of profit from them, specifically Juvia. So he tried to cheat them by telling them that they still owed money. That did not go over so well with the couple and Juvia. There was shouting, lots of it. Someone threw a punch, Juvia doesn't know who, and then a full out brawl broke out. Juvia tried to get away along with her adoptive mother. As they neared the exit a gunshot was heard. They both turned only to see Juvia's adoptive father fall to the ground with a bullet hole through his head.

Juvia's survival instincts kicked in and before any more shots were fired she grabbed her mothers hand and dragged her away from the room. She ran and ran, practically dragging deadweight since the now widow did not want to run for herself. Juvia knew she couldn't head home or go anywhere in the city since they were now wanted. There was really only one option left; flee the city. Right now though, she had to find them a place to wait out the soon to be search. And so, they ended up spending a week in a rundown building at the edge of the city. There Juvia's mother resolved to stay with Juvia since she is her mother and they are now in this mess together. Juvia was not pleased by this but had no choice in the matter.

At the end of the week they had managed to string enough money to make a getaway from the city. And they continued to move from city to city after they managed to hijack a car. From there they went on to the farthest city possible; Magnolia.

There they started anew. Juvia managed to register in a high school just in time for classes to begin and her mother managed to get herself a decent job. She still got treated poorly by her mother but it wasn't as bad as it was when her father was alive. Juvia did not let herself get physically abused but she was verbally abused. Even then Juvia did not show her the pleasure of how much her words hurt, as she smiled and played off the hurt. Luckily, they didn't see each other as much when school started.

Juvia knew she could be herself in this new school. No one knows her and no one can judge her lifestyle since she doesn't have to part-take in those kinds of activities anymore. Here, in Fairy Tail Academy, she can once again get the chance to be a normal person. She can now officially be Juvia Lockser.

- Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. -

Okay that's all I got for now and I am exhausted since this literally came from the top of my head. I did not plan this and I was merely typing randomly and then BAM! This happened. I don't really know where this story is heading but I do have a sort of ending to this figured out. I can either end this in two or three chapters or make this a multi chapter fic. If that turns out to be the case, be warned that the updates will be randomly.

So umm... I don't know if you guys want me to continue this or not but if you do leave some feedback and maybe some suggestions of what you guys would like to see in the (maybe) upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Im back and with an update. Once again late night and im just writing what comes to mind as I type. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

- Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. -

Waking up was generally what she hated about mornings. Now though she looks forward to them. The faster she's up and ready, the better chance she gets to avoid her mother.

Today would be the first day of school. For everyone.

Juvia was glad she wasn't going to enter late. Now it'll be easier for her to blend in with the crowd of students. She won't be the new kid since many other kids may be entering for their first year.

She paced around her small room. It held no pictures, no posters, nothing. It was a bare room with nothing but a makeshift bed made of blankets and one pillow. She had a walk in closet, though it wasn't big either, just big enough to step a few inches in. That also was empty. Having left behind all her belongings, she only had the outfit she wore when they got away along with two pairs of jeans, a sweater, and a few undergarments she bought once they settled in their new apartment. It was luckily a two room, one bathroom, a decent sized kitchen and living room, and very cheap rent. The reason for the cheap rent was due to the neighborhood they lived in. It was probably the worst part of the city. Her neighbors from both beneath and next to her were loud. The landlord didn't care how his property was treated as long as he got rent money. So you can imagine how well taken care of their home was. Note the sarcasm.

Juvia sighed. Nervousness was finally starting to creep up on her. She was afraid of making a bad first impression. She wanted to make friends but she was scared they might be afraid of her. 'Why should they be scared of Juvia? They don't know her.' She mentally slapped herself. "Not supposed to talk like that anymore." She said to the empty room. Her parents had been very strict with her speaking habits. She was no longer allowed to speak in third person. Every time she did, a hit upside the head would ensue. Juvia shook herself as she got her clothes and headed out the room to the bathroom. School didn't start till seven thirty. Having woken up at six, she still had time to spare.

Her shower took only half an hour and another twenty to get ready. Juvia decided to skip breakfast since nervousness was keeping her appetite away. Getting her bag ( she found it left behind in her closet and was in good condition) and closing her room door, Juvia headed out to school. It would be at most a twenty minuet walk if she took the shortcuts she found when she was exploring the city.

The walk towards school was uneventful. Not that she expected anything to happen but being used to constant threats she had to be aware of her surroundings. As Juvia drew closer and closer to the school, she could see a sign arched by two stone pillars announcing Fairy Tail Academy. Students were swarming the entrance; reuniting with their friends or waiting for friends to come.

Juvia took a deep breath and looked both ways to cross the street to reach her new school. 'Wait, not a school. Academy.' She thought to herself as she declared it safe enough to cross.

SCEEEEEECH!

It happened all to quick for Juvia to comprehend what exactly happened. All she knows is that one second she's crossing the street and the next she's on the cement on top of a boy. She knows it's a boy since she can't feel any lumps on the chest her head is resting on. She stays frozen in place on top of the boy, not knowing what to do as her brain processes what just happened.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!" shouts a feminine voice from somewhere to her right.

The body beneath her starts shifting her into a sitting position, placing her to sit on his lap. "Yeah. I think she's fine." He gently tilts her chin up to make her look at him. He softly speaks, "Do you hurt anywhere?" Juvia looked at the dark eyes staring at her as she nodded slowly. His eyes grew alarmed. "Where? Am I making it worse?" He started searching her for any injury on her body.

Juvia blushes at being touched and quickly stammers out, "N-no Juvia meant to say t-that she was fine. She doesn't hurt anywhere." She looked away from his eyes to stare at the ground. A car door could be heard slammed closed followed by footsteps rushing towards where she and the boy are currently sitting.

He sighs. "That's a relief. I thought I'd hurt you." Juvia shakes her head. The boy places a hand on her cheek and, once again, turns her to face him. "I'm glad you're okay Juvia."

Juvia startles at this and quickly gets up and away from him, crashing into another boys chest but ignores as she points a finger at the boy still sitting. "How do you know my name!?"

Standing up the boy gives her a confused look. "You said Juvia when you answered my question if you were okay. So I assumed that that is your name."

Juvia blushes at this. "Oh. Right. Sorry, Ju-I'm just a little jumpy." She was about to relax her stance when she remembers the boy behind her, who had, at some point, put his hands on her elbows in a calming manner. Juvia, again, jumps away. "W-Who are you?"

The boy in question smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. "Ah, well. I'm the one who almost turned you into road kill." He lets out a small chuckle avoiding eye contact with her. Juvia just stares at him not finding any words to say. Apparently though, she didn't have to say anything as a busty blonde came up behind him and whacked him on the head.

"GRAY YOU IDIOT! That is not what you tell someone who you nearly ran over!" 'Ah. That's the same voice from before.' Juiva thinks as she connects the girls voice from before to the one now.

"OWW! DAMNIT! What the hell Lucy!?" The boy, Gray, shouts as he rubs his now soar head.

"Don't what the hell me! You know why I hit you. Now apologize to this poor girl."

Juvia stared dumbfounded as the scene played out before her. 'It's like a sitcom. A very bad sitcom.'

Gray turns back to look at Juvia, still avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry." This earns him another whack to the head. "Ow! What was that one for!?"

"Look her in the eyes and say it like you mean it. Or else I'll call Erza."

At the mention of the other girls name he stopped whatever retort he was going to throw at her. "Tch. Fine." He turns and looks at Juvia straight in the eyes. "I am very sorry for my reckless driving and for any injuries you may have suffered."

Juvia was too lost in the depths of Gray's dark blue eyes that she had missed what he had said.

"You're damn lucky I was able to reach her in time to get her out of the way of that useless junk car you drive around in." Juvia was snapped out of her trance at the booming voice of the boy who saved her.

Gray glares at him and tightens his fist. "What did you just say about my car?"

"You heard what I said. Or did you suddenly get deaf."

"Why yo-" Lucy pulled him back as he started walking towards the boy.

"He's not worth it Gray. Just leave it."

Gray scoffs. "Whatever." He then turns back to his car and drives off to what Juvia could only guess is the student parking lot.

Juvia watches him go until she can no longer see his car. She notices that they had managed to gather a crowd. "I think we should get to class..."

Lucy, noticing Juvia's sudden nervousness agrees. "Yeah that's a good idea."

"I'll walk you to class Juvia. That is, if you don't mind." The boy says taking Juvia's hand.

"Juv-I could-"

"Don't worry Bora. I'll walk Juvia to class." Lucy says as she looks straight at the boy.

Bora looks at Lucy and glares at her. "That's for Juvia to decide.

At this Juvia pulls her hand away from Bora and steps closer to Lucy. "Juvia will go with Lucy-san. But thank you for the offer and for saving Juvia."

"But I-"

"She made her choice. Lets go Juvia." She says as she gives Juvia a smile and starts walking past the crowd of people and into the school. Juvia next to her step by step. \

Looking back, Juvia sees Bora staring at her and gives him a small, shy smile before turning back to look ahead.

- Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. Drop. -

Well that's all I got for tonight. I hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to leave a review ;) . What do you guys think of my little twist of Bora saving Juvia from Gray's reckless driving? You were all expecting Gray to save her and so did I. I don't know why I put Bora in but hey, whatever. Also, I don't know what kind of car to choose for Gray. It's a temporary car so do help me figure that out please. leave suggestions in a review (: .

Next chapter I will introduce the rest of the gang so look forward to that. Adios.


End file.
